hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 37 (A time for me)
A time for me is the thirty-seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN has been invited on a surprise holiday and he packs everything he needs. *CHARLI gets ready for bedtime. *TIM built a cubby house to practice playing bagpipes. *CHARLI plays a Scottish drum while she dances. *KELLIE tries to have a quiet time by imagining flying through the clouds. *CHARLI had some friends over and she needs a little rest. *KATHLEEN does yoga exercises. *CHARLI pretends to be a dancing lion that tries to make a louder roar. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a cat (Tim) who has the whole day for himself because his owner (Charli) goes out, so he decides to spend the time sleeping but his cat friend (Kellie) arrives to be with him. Gallery Nathan_S5_E37.png Charli_S5_E37_1.png Tim_S5_E37.png Charli_S5_E37_2.png Kellie_S5_E37.png Charli_S5_E37_3.png Kathleen_S5_E37.png Charli_S5_E37_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E37.png Trivia *Scotland is a country that is part of the United Kingdom and covers the northern third of the island of Great Britain. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scotland Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm going away, out an overnight stay There's nothing better than a little holiday Some time for me, what will I take? Time to get ready, there's choices to make Oh, I'm going away, out an overnight stay. I'm going away, out an overnight stay There's nothing better than a little holiday Some time for me, what will I take? Time to get ready, there's choices to make Oh, I'm going away, out an overnight stay. I'm going away, out an overnight stay... ;Body move #01 It's that time of night, yes, bedtime's near I'm gonna get dresses in my bedtime gear Whoa oh oh, PJ's, dressing-gown, slippers too I'm ready, I'm ready for sleep time soon. It's that time of night, yes, bedtime's near I'm gonna get dresses in my bedtime gear Whoa oh oh, PJ's, dressing-gown, slippers too But I'm not ready for sleep time soon. ;Making music Sometimes I need to be with just me and do the things I need to do I love all the others like sisters and brothers, but some things just don't work with two I need some me time, some being free time, some time to just be me. Sometimes I need to be with just me and do the things I need to do I love all the others like sisters and brothers, but some things just don't work with two I need some me time, some being free time, some time to just be me. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Word play Drifting high up on my cloud, up above the noise so loud Sitting listening quietly, that's the way I like to be Quiet time that's just for me. Drifting high up on our cloud, up above the noise so loud Sitting listening quietly, that's the way we like to be Quiet time for you and me. ;Body move #03 When you want a little rest, a little time that's just for you Settle down, get comfy, it's a peaceful thing to do Close your eyes and dream, look at pictures in a book Snuggle down, relax in some cozy little nook When you want a little rest, a little time that's just for you. ;Puzzles and patterns There's a time, a special time for me when I can be relaxed and peaceful as can be Reach up tall as a tree, then stand like a mountain, one, two, three Reach up tall as a tree, then stand like a mountain, breathing deep. There's a time, a special time for me when I can be relaxed and peaceful as can be Standing strong, reach to the sky, reach to the sun, stretch up high Eagles pose, wrap arms round, stay strong steady balanced on the ground. ;Body move #04 Lots of strutting, lots of roars Come on, lion, show those paws Swish that tail, shake that mane Swivel your body, I know your game Oh, a lion's got to do what a lion's got to do And that mean lions dancing too. Lots of strutting, lots of roars Come on, lion, show those paws Swish that tail, shake that mane Swivel your body, I know your game Oh, a lion's got to do what a lion's got to do And that mean lion dancing too. ;Sharing stories Now I'm going to have a rest, sleeping is what us cats do best Which cozy place should I make my bed? Where should I lay my sleepy head? For a cat nap, yes, a cat nap, just a little sleepy snoozy cozy cat nap. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about holidays Category:Ep about time Category:Ep about myself Category:Ep about packing Category:Ep about suitcases Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about sleeping Category:Ep about bagpipes Category:Ep about cubby houses Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about Scotland Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about silence & quietness Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about clouds Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about helicopters Category:Ep about resting & relaxing Category:Ep about yoga Category:Ep about poses Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about mountains Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about chairs